Gallagher Girls 4
by klandish
Summary: Blackthorne and Gallagher schools need to combine, AGAIN, but this time in Roseville high until they seek out the honey-potting child of an enemy agent. Please excuse any mistakes, this is my first story! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!!**

So in this story Zach returns, and the guys AND girls of both schools need to go to Roseville High until they seek out the child of an enemy agent. I'm only 10 and im new to this site, so please excuse any mistakes I may make. If you do find any, however, it would help me become a better writer by telling me about the error. Thanks, and wish me luck!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Blackthorne Boys Return!**

I sat in my CoveOps class, preparing the OBVIOUS pop quiz. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so I was drifting off while we waited. I fell asleep. When I woke up, Mr. Solomon was handing out the quizzes. I tried to act like I wasn't sleeping for the past 15 minutes and that there was no puddle of drool on my desk.

"Ms. Morgan, please wipe up that drool. You know I do not permit laziness in my class. Pay more attention next time." He said. Oh, crud. So much for that.

In the end I had scored a 29 out of thirty correct. Bex and I walked out in silence, preparing to go to our room. We walked for 2 minutes until Bex said,

"I scored a 100%! What about you, Cam?"

"I got a 29 out of 30. Sorry, I didn't study last night while you were trying to perfect the Axley Maneuver on Liz in the P&E barn." Which was totally true, because I was busy taking in a long lecture about different products of eyeliner by Macey.

"Well whatever, that's _sooooo _not that bad! You have never failed a test, not once. You're too perfect for that." Bex told me in her thick british accent. Rebecca Baxter never failed to make me feel like Barbie's less than perfect friend.

We walked into our room, seeing Liz trying to escape Macey's outfit choice. I couldn't see the outfit from here, but I knew Liz HATED being glamorous. It was totally just not her thing.

I heard a knock on the door, and I thought it was Tina trying to get the "daily scoop" on things. I opened it, only to be greeted by Zach's familiar face.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." He said with a wave. I wanted to hug him sooooo badly, but then again, I wasn't really sure if he loved me all that much. But he engulfed me in one. I breathed in his familiar scent.

"Hi, Zach. What about Grant and Jonas? We weren't prepared for another Blackthorne visit. Sorry." I said, obviously referring to the messiness of our suite.

I finally pulled away from him.

Then a black head of hair popped out from behind him, and a brown one from the other side. I recognized them as Grant and Jonas. Ah, my brothers. I have always thought of Grant and Jonas of my brothers, because we were close that way. It's just that Zach was closer.

"Hey Grant, Jonas!" I said happily as I gave each of them a small hug.

"Hey, Chameleon." They said in unision.

"Grant!" Bex said as her head popped out of the bathroom.

"Jonas!" Liz screamed as hers popped out of the living room. They both tackled all three boys in hugs. Macey gave a two finger wave from the couch and continued watching _Gossip Girl._

I smiled apologetically at Grant and Jonas. "Hungry, anyone?" I asked. Everyone in the room was starving, I could tell. We all headed towards the Dining Hall. The electronic sign read **English-American**. We sat at a table and Bex asked,"Where are the other guys?"

"Just us. We don't know either. Sorry."Grant answered.

My mom took her place at the podium.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. We have 4 of the best young men from Blackthorne to help the Gallagher Academy on our next mission to seek out the honey-potting child of a member of the Circle Of Cavan at Roseville High.

"Mission?!" I whisper-screamed.

"Mission." Jonas confirmed.

**Hey guys, sorry it's kinda cliffy. This is my first story on this site, as ya'll know. I'm just experimenting with the chapter sizes, so if this isn't too short I'll make the next one about this size. Tell me if you want it longer/shorter/wider/heavier/fatter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, wassupppppp. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't figure out how to since I'm new to the site. XD enjoy!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

We. Were going. To have. A mission. With Blackthorne. Soon. Together. AHHH!!! 

"As we know, the Circle of Cavan is after our sisterhood, but we must stop them. Remember to cut down a bit on your abilities, because we do not want them to know how strong we truly are. All students will be attending Roseville High for the whole year." My mom said.

Once again,

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

So now, not only will I have to be on a mission with ZACH, but I also have to face Josh. This was unfair. Breathe, Cammie, breathe. You are the CHAMELEON. YOU CAN DO THIS. YOU TOTALLY SUCK AT PEP TALKS.

I felt someone slap me. It HURT. I looked up to see Grant with his hand raised, it was probably him. I punched him across the table. Hard. He clutched is arm, (where I punched him) and whimpered. I went back to my dinner roll.

**The next day**

I heard my alarm ring. My internal clock told me it was somewhere around 6:00. I took a quick shower and changed into a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and black converse. I straightened my hair only to find that the other girls were still sound asleep. I screamed at Liz to wake up.

"Jeez, Cam. What time is it? Will you help me pick out something to wear?" She said in her soft southern voice that I totally loved.

"It's 6:34, and sure." I replied. She took a quick 3 minute shower. When she came out in her towel, we agreed on a purple tank top and jeans. Simple, but Liz.

Once everyone was ready, we headed to CoveOps (Liz included) or just mainly Mr.S's classroom, where we would learn our covers. After 15 minutes of Mr. Solomon reciting the covers within the folders that the other Gallagher Girls would have to use, he came to our names.

"Cameron Morgan, you will be staying with Rebecca, Liz, Macey, and Grant at Dillon's house." Oh great…. I HATE HIM! Not only that, but Josh would surely be over a lot. Grant groaned. He had Dillon for company at least….. Oh no…. at least Zach wasn't staying there too. "Zach, Jonas, Tina, and Courtney will be staying at Josh's house." O_O I won't even TRY to say something about that. "You will all be yourselves, except for the whole spy thing. You can even use your real name, no problem." He said 30 seconds of other names later. We were off to our "houses" at 10:00, after breakfast. It was Saturday.

When we got there, guess who was shooting hoops in the basket on the garage door. Seriously, guess, you'll probably be right anyways.

That's correct, it was DILLON. Being the spies that we are, we were able to slip past him and in front of the door easily. Stupid boy, he was even facing us but he didn't see us until then. The way parents raise their children is really sad these days.

"Hey, you must be the snobs from that rich girl place… and you, dude, you must be from Maine.

"Yes, I am, actually. I'm Grant Newman, you must be Dillon." Grant said.

"Please block the view from me." I whispered to Grant, without turning around. I didn't want to be seen by Dillon. Luckily Grant knew what happened.

Grant casually shifted his weight to the side, blocking Dillon's view of me.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. I WOULD open the door for you snoots, but it would be priceless to watch you try to do it yourselves." Dillon mocked.

Bex totally lost it.

She went up to him and got him in a chokehold. "GIVE US THE KEY!!" She screamed. I had to take charge, it would be pretty bad for his mom to see her doing this. I didn't care about being revealed. I tackled Bex so she would get off of him.

"Apologize." I told her.

"Why should I?!"She whisper-yelled.

We bickered for 12 seconds until she put on an obviously fake smile and said "Dear Dillon, I am so very truly sorry for any inconvienience."

"He wants us to open the door ourselves, let's open it ourselves." Grant said, motioning for me to come over. I went up to the door, took my bobby pin out of my hair and broke the clip of a pen for a tension cord thingy. I picked the lock, and within 2 seconds the door was wide open. Dillon stared in awe as we strided in in a single file line.

"Where are we all staying?" Macey asked.

"All you girls are staying together. Ha, try to fit all your designer clothes in one closet. I bet you can't share a room." He taunted. So immature.

"Watch us." She said, and we ran fast into the nearest room and tackled the bed with our suitcases. We all had 1 suitcase except for Macey, who had 3.

I'm guessing that Grant was sharing with Dillon. Apparently, the mom and dad weren't home but they would be back by dinner.

Everyone except me and Dillon were hitting the pool out back. I was hungry, so I knocked on Dillon's door. When he didn't answer, I said "You alright?" and knocked louder. He still didn't answer. I tried the knob. Locked. I picked the lock and the door swung open, revealing Dillon doing yesterday's homework.

"Sorry to intrude, but I'm a little hungry. Would you mind if I took something from the fridge?" I asked.

"Awww, what's the matter? Not used to not having lobster every day? Daddy wouldn't pay for it?" He teased. At the word daddy, I tensed. A single tear slid down my cheek. His birthday was tomorrow. I'm usually strong due to the best training in the world, but for this subject I just can't take it.

"Ooh, you're not good anymore? Maybe you got grounded. MAYBE Daddy doesn't like you anymore because he is already adoring his pot of gold."

I backed away, another tear sliding down.

"Because you're too selfish to think about anyone else, so now your heart is crushed."

"That's not true…" I mumbled, just loud enough so he could hear. I backed away until I reached the wall, but he just came closer. I slid down the wall so that I was sitting on the floor. I buried my head in my hands as more tears broke loose.

"He doesn't love you anymore!! You're nothing to him." He taunted, still coming closer, slowly.

"STOP!" I screamed at him. "Please…just stop.." I said softly and quietly.

"It's okay. All your money will make it all better."

"MY DAD IS DEAD! DID YOU HEAR THAT? D-E-A-D DEAD! I'M NOT EVEN RICH! NOBODY IS, EXCEPT MACEY MCHENRY BECAUSE SHE'S FAMOUS!" I screamed, and ran into my room. I plummeted onto my bed and cried into the pillow. I curled up and stared out the window.

Of course, he followed me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were softened. I suddenly felt a tinge of guilt. I looked away, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Hey guys, hope ya liked it. Tell me if you have any suggestions or you want to lecture me or whatever. I know this chapter isn't good, but it has feeling. -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry, I actually did write chapter 3 but my computer didn't register it so I ended up uploading chapter 2 again. Now I'm really pissed. I'll try my best to redo chapter 3 as best as I can. Here ya go!**

Spies have soft spots. They can take down 8 armed guards(at least I can) but still burst into tears when we hear whatever we don't want to hear about. My soft spot was my dad. It was my flaw, since that soft spot was so easy to reach. That's what makes me grateful that I have my friends, the closest I have to family. I used to know what it was like to have a dad. I still do, but now it's just….different. I can't explain it.

I lay there curled up on my bed, I had already thrown my pillow at Dillon to go away 20 seconds ago. I heard the door open and close, and then I heard a familiar voice say,"Hey man."

Josh.

I stayed perfectly still, hoping that everyone would just forget I was here in the first place. Grant came in, apparently he had left his camera on the floor of our room. He saw me, but he left anyways, probably knowing it was best to leave me alone. 10 minutes of pure silence (except for the total loudness of Josh and Dillon) I was met by the giggling voices of my girls.

"Cam!" Liz's sweet southern voice struck out through the silence.

"Chameleon!" Bex's accent was heavy.

"Cammie? What happened to your hair!" Macey screeched.

"Way to ruin the moment, Mace." Bex said.

It took Bex just one glance at my face to know I wasn't feeling good.

"Axley Maneuver or Spanish Textbook?" She asked in an official tone. I totally love Bex.

"Axley, and I would love to watch." I replied, picking up my camera and following her to Dillon's room. She tried the knob, but it was locked. She ripped the door off it's hinges. I really do love her.

"Dillon, what do you think you're doing, messing with my best friend in the whole world?!" She screamed. I just noticed Josh was there, staring at me.

"She's the one who lost it after I said something about her dad that died like 3 years ago."

"She! Did! Not! Lose! It! It's! A! Sensitive! Subject! You! Would never! Understand!" She yelled, slapping him with each word. I got it on video. I could already see the youtube headline, "**Guy with abs gets beat up by some British rich girl"**

Hilarious.

Bex performed the most perfect Axley Maneuver I had ever seen on him, right there and then.

Dillon charged.

Bex easily sidestepped his attack. She punched him in the face, causing him to fall over.

"What a sad little retard." Macey said, already on Grant's bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Freak." Dillon muttered, Josh still looking at me. I tried to not look into his gaze, but it didn't work with his piercing eyes. I lowered the camera, still staring at him. I said, "I'll be in our room" and left. I just couldn't take it.

I began uploading the video to my Youtube account, TheChameleon. Within 20 seconds, I had gotten 10 views. It wasn't a lot, but it was a lot for a 20 second time period after I first uploaded it. Oh well.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened. It was……

**Okay guys, sorry it's soooo short, but I'll start the next chapter as soon as I get at least 2 reviews that agree. Yes, just 2, because I don't know if the door-opener should be Josh, or Zach, or anybody else you can think of. Thanks!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry guys, I was about to write the next chapter but just as I sat down at the computer chair, I was told to pack and then was whisked off to my aunt's house for the Easter weekend. I just got back at 9:04 last night, and when I woke up today at 7:36 my mom took me to watch the last song. Then we went shopping, and then ate, and now as I'm writing this at 2:51 I'm thinking about how long this AN is gonna be because I haven't even gotten to the point yet. **

So ANYWAYS, I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, especially Bookworm50210 **because I really liked your idea, and that you all said the door-opener should be Zach.**

**ON with the story!! :D**

Zach. Zach has just entered my room. Gee, what could possibly go wrong?

He walked up to me, a grim expression on his face. When I saw him the first time after he left me with a kiss, something was very, VERY different. I have kind of established that it had to do with the fact that the COC was after me… but still.

"Cammie, I need to tell you something." He said in a serious tone. No smirking, no teasing, no flirting. I don't know what's happening.

"Hold on." I raised an eyebrow. "Me first. Why were you in Boston, Zach? We weren't in any danger at the time, so you can't use that excuse. I need answers, and I need them now or else I'm going to walk right out of here." I was seriously tired of him playing hard to get. He is soooo irritating.

"The circle of cavan is not after just you, they're after the whole Gallagher Academy. They only tried to attack you because you're the most important Gallagher Girl there." Gee, he made me feel special. Not.

"Oh? Okay then…" I said, my pulse racing, my voice high. "Wait, how do you know this?" I said, snapping out of it, my voice returning to a suspicious tone.

"Spy." He said, pointing to himself just like he used to. I really missed that. Oh gosh, I hope I'm not boy crazy. I'm not.

"Spy?" Said Josh from the doorway.

**AN: Hey guys, I know this was really short, it only took up a little more than half of 1 page. But I kinda wanted to end it there because it's so cool to have a cliff. But don't worry, the next one will be up in 10-15 minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, here it is. This is supposed to be attached to the end of the other chapter. I only ended it back there because I decided it was kinda cool to have that cliffy moment. This wasn't 10-15 minutes, I know, but I'm doing chores at the same time. I forgot to do disclaimers for all the other chapters, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. I mean, I wish I DID own them because then I would be rich, but I don't. I'm sorry if I disappoint anybody since I don't own the wonderful Gallagher Girl series by Ally Carter. Thanks! **

**Previously on ****Gallagher Girls 4 ****by klandish:**

"_Spy" Zach said, pointing to himself like he used to. I missed that. I hope I'm not boy crazy. Don't worry Cammie, you're not._

_The door opened._

"_Spy?" Said Josh's astonished voice with a confused look on his face._

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Did that really just happen? Did he hear everything we just said? Mr. Solomon will be totally mad. OH Gosh, Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh Gosh, Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH! WE ARE SO DEAD!

"Josh… you CANNOT tell Dillon or Deedee or your parents or anyone, or else…. Or else we're all dead, and that's soooo not an exhaggeration." I practically screamed, really fast. I almost started hyperventilating. Grant, Bex, Liz, and Macey just happened to come in at that moment.

"Josh just found out….." I said through my figners. I had my head buried in my hands. This was gonna be a long year.

"Want me to knock him out?" Bex asked. She popped her knuckles.

"No, please don't. We need to tell Solomon and mom. And by the way, where's Dillon?" I replied, worrying.

"Rolling on the floor groaning in pain." Macey said, flipping through a magazine. How could she remain so calm?

Dillon came in. He was clutching his arm, his hair all over the place. He was about to insult us when all us spies in the room heard footsteps. Dillon's parents weren't supposed to be home until dinner, and it was only around 3:30. Sorry, I didn't have a clock.

"Dillon…. Is anyone supposed to be home?" Liz asked, since she was closest to him. Dillon shook his head no. Then the door burst open, and masked men in ninja-suit thingies came in. And they were ARMED. :O of course, the COC.

Once again,

Oh. My. Gosh.

They rushed towards us and attacked. We spread out around the room, each with our own attacker. There were 15 guys against us. We were a little outnumbered, but we could take them if we fought as best as we could. Everyone had 2 men to fight, but bex and grant shared 9 guys.

The man to the right lunged at me, but I shot my wrist forward, attacking his nose from the bottom with the bottom bone-part thing of my palm. His nose broke, blood spurting out. I did a roundhouse kick to the side of his face, and he fell to the ground unconscious. The other guy got me in a choke hold from behind. I couldn't breathe, it got tighter and tighter. I stepped on his foot hard with my heel and elbowed him with the arm he wasn't holding. (He locked my arm with his so I couldn't slip out.) His grip loosened and I broke loose, then turned around and punched him hard. He also fell to the floor unconscious.

I ran over to help Liz who was struggling, desperately trying but failing. I slammed into the guy's side that was closest to me, causing him to fall and hit is head with the other guy's, knocking them down. Their heads smacked against the desk, knocking them out.

Josh and Dillon watched in awe as fists flew, kicks landed.

Finally only one guy was left standing. He took out a gun and pressed it against my temple.

"Nobody move, or the Chameleon dies." His breath smelled like fish-feet dipped in poo. His teeth were totally messed up, _gross!_ Liz's phone rang. We could see the cover that said it was a 1-800 salesman calling. The man who was holding me hostage nodded towards the phone and said, "Get it, that blasted froggy ringtone is killing me!"

Liz nodded and ran to answer. In the attempt, she fell against the gun. With one "Oopsy Daisy" the gun fell. Her hand made it slide under the wardrobe-drawer thing. Bex did a roundhouse kick the side of the guys face as I slipped out of his strong, callused hands.

Dillon and Josh's faces were like O_O. Just then 15 more men came in and we got into the same arrangement.

"We need to move!" I screamed, then jumped out the open window. Everyone followed. We landed in an actual pile on the front lawn.

I, of course, broke everyone's fall.

We quickly got up and ran to a van across the street, Josh and Dillon following out the front door. The masked men weren't coming yet…. Weird….

We jumped into the van, us girls and Josh and Dillon. Each guy took one car, Zach a Hummer and Grant a Volvo. But then I just remembered something.

"We don't have keys."

"Trouble-making debutantes learn how to hot wire a car BEFORE spy school."Macey said, and began hot-wiring.

"So…hot." Dillon whispered to Josh. Bex smacked him over the head.

**(AN:I don't know how to hotwire so I'm not going to go into details.)**

Bex lunged for the steering wheel, but I took I it instead. We all know how she isn't the best driver….

As I was about to step on the gas, Bex tackled me out of my seat and pushed me into the passenger one, switching with me. The car started moving, and it was totally scary. Bex veered onto the left side of the street and got on the freeway.

"BEX!! IN AMERICA WE DRIVE ON THE _RIGHT_ SIDE!" Macey screeched. The car was weaving in and out of traffic, occasionally off the road. I clutched the armrest so hard it broke off. I screamed and grabbed the handle that stuck out of the roof.

We looked behind us to see both boys driving _on_ the road, and behind them the COC's black van.

"Bex, we're gonna need to go and pick up Jonas, Tina, and Courtney. We'll need all the help we can get." Liz said, from the middle seat. She was trembling with fear. Aww, I just wanted to squeeze her so badly. She's so cute sometimes. Macey but her arm around Liz and rubbed her back, helping her calm down.

"Okay, let's go! Where's the exit? Oh jeez, we passed it…" Bex mumbled. "Shortcut!" She yanked the wheel to the right and the car was driving on a soccer field. She crashed through a few cones set up for practice. The boys followed. She kept going straight, then burst through the barricade on the side of the exit. She made the car go through a tiny gap between two cars. Oh, gosh…. We're gonna die…. We're gonna die………

We pulled up in front of Josh's house to a waiting Jonas, Tina, and Courtney. How did they know we would be coming for them? Maybe one of the guys called them. Why am I talking to my self? Ahh!

They jumped into Grant's car and we sped off towards the mall to try and lose our tails.

We got there and took out as much pocket cash as we could find. We jumped out of the cars and decided to split into 2 groups. Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Dillon, and Josh in group 1, and Zach, Grant, Jonas, Tina, Courtney, Eva, and Anna who we had found walking in front of the mall. Jonas and Liz handed out comms, even to Josh and Dillon.

"Since we're not good codename-makers, Josh will be Jimmy and Dillon will be D-man. Got it?" Bex said, her accent growing heavy. We all nodded and split into our groups. Group 1(us) headed towards Jamba Juice, where we pretended we would be getting drinks.

"Just act like we're all friends and that we're going to get some nice smoothies." I whispered to Josh, who was beside me. He nodded.

"Duchess, group two is splitting into groups 3 and 4. We advise you to do the same." I heard Eva's voice through the comms.

"Okay Chica." Bex said, "I'm going into the food court so no one will get suspicious of me talking into air. It's loud there. Don't reply, just split into the groups." With that, she strutted towards the court.

"Group 1, D-manPeacock, Bookworm. Group 2, Chameleon, Duchess, Jimmy. Group 2 please meet me in front of Victoria's Secret. I need a new bra anyways." Bex said about 30 seconds later. I heard Grant burst out laughing, and then being hit by Bex. How did she get there? You know what, I don't want to know.

Josh and I began the 10 minute walk to Victoria's Secret. It was a big mall, and boy, was I uncomfortable as heck.

"Cammie, can I ask you a question?" He said after 10 seconds of silence.

I forced a smile, looked over at him, and asked, "yes?"

"Why did you break up with me?" That stung my heart. The breath was knocked out of me.

"Look… I didn't want to, but I was forced to. Our relationship was kept a secret, I was crawling through the walls of my school and breaking out just to see you every day. And once my mom and Solomon found out, I had to end it, especially since you bombed my CoveOps final. My mom gave you a special tea to make you forget what you saw. I couldn't be with you because you were normal… and I don't feel comfortable talking about this. I'm sorry." I said.

He nodded and looked away. We kept walking in silence until we got there.

"They're here." Bex whispered.

"Oh, no." I said and spoke into the comms.

"Chameleon here, the COC found us. We're gonna do our Chameleon work." Then something hit me- EVERYONE HEARD MY CONVERSATION WITH JOSH! I collapsed into Bex's arms.

"Chameleon! What's wrong?!" She screeched.

"You all heard what I said to Josh…" I whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah, keep walking!"

We saw Deedee and Josh's other friends up ahead, so I summoned my Chameleon and merged into them.

Wish us luck! I silently prayed.

**Sorry! I know I said 10-15 minutes but I was doing chores at the same time, plus this is the longest chapter I've ever done, but I don't really think it's that long. Everything from here on should be like this, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, my Microsoft word is going crazy so the whole chapter is gonna be in bold, kay? I BELIEVE this is Chapter….7? or 6? I don't know, I'll look later. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

"**Omigosh, Cammie! Is that, like, you? Omigosh, it totally is! I've missed you!" She said, hugging me with her all-american girl smile painted on her face. **

"**What's this?" She squealed, pointing at the comms in my ears. Crud. **

"**Oh… that?" I stuttered, racking my brain for ideas.**

"**My mom signed me up for this FBI thing and I'm supposed to be testing this to make sure it's safe and all. I'm even called Chameleon! It's so fun!" I lied smoothly, but sadly, it was a terrible excuse.**

"**Omigosh, that's so cool!" She practically screamed. A few of her friends turned around to look at me. What a stupid girl….**

"**Chameleon to Joker, we've got some trouble. Group 1 and 2 please meet us in front of Jamba Juice." I said into the microphone, using Zach's codename as Deedee turned away. (AN: I chose Joker 'cause Zach's ALWAYS smirking, I know it's kinda lame but it's like a last minute suggestion so…. There. :D)**

"**Got it, Gallagher Girl." Zach's voice said. He didn't use my codename…**

"**Bex, Josh, let's go meet in front of JAMBA JUICE." I said, grabbing Bex's hand and steering us away.**

"**That's a great idea!" Deedee squealed as she motioned for her friends to follow. Great. We made our way there, to meet the rest of the group. I'm guessing Zach told group 3 to come too, 'cause they were there.**

"**Deedee has wonderfully brought her friends over to JOIN us." I said to Zach through gritted teeth. We saw the Circle Of Cavan people coming, so we quickly bought our smoothies and walked quickly to the parking lot.**

"**We should like so totally go watch a movie together!"Deedee said and her peppy cheerleading friends and football players nodded.**

"**Sure…." Grant said. Bex smacked him over the head and he whined. **

"**Duchess, Joker, the COC is approaching…" I whispered. They turned to see the masked figures coming towards us.**

"**Sorry about this." I said, then punched Deedee in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. I slapped a napotine patch on her forehead. I did the same with the other cheerleaders, and the football players stared in shock. Before Bex could reach them, they turned around and broke out into a run. Oh no, they could tell someone. **

**Bex tackled one. She fell onto him so she was sitting on his stomach and she punched his face hard, slapped a napotine patch on him, and threw him into the car. One guy screamed, "They're kidnapping Brock!" and they came to fight us. We knocked them ALL out and stuffed them into the truck.**

**I got into the front seat before Bex could protest as the girls and Josh and Dillon got into the van.**

"**You knocked out my girlfriend!" Josh screamed. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes. I began driving, and got onto the freeway.**

"**She's fine. At least she doesn't know." I calmly replied.**

"**Well what if I tell her?" Josh asked in the same tone. **

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Gosh.**

**I took the nearest exit, pulled over, and just sat there with my hands on the wheel, staring into space.**

"**I'm….sorry…" He said.**

"**We're going to Solomon NOW." I said to the girls and sped off. I didn't get on the same road. I drove onto the sidewalk, through the grass, broke the barrier, and kept going until I reached the freeway. **

"**Why, and who the heck is Solomon?" Dillon sneered.**

"**Joe Solomon, aka , our Coveops teacher. He's hot. Seriously. Dreamy." I felt the need to disgust Dillon.**

"**And why are we going there?" He said.**

"**To get your memory erased before anything bad can happen. But first we need to drop them off." I said, pointing to the 2 unconscious football players in the very back.**

**We veered into the park and set them on a bench. Hopefully they would think they fell asleep.**

**I looked behind us at the approaching vans. We had to be back by dinner, or else the secret would be released. **

**We spent the next few minutes in silence. Well, at least as silent as it could possibly be. Liz was blabbering about pointless stuff like she does when she's nervous. Bex totally stopped listening and turned on the radio really loud like she does when she's nervous. Macey was quiet, which she does when she's nervous. Josh and Dillon were staring out the window which I'm guessing they do when they're nervous. And me, I was just watching the rode and driving in silence like I do when I'm very very nervous and terrified. The strapless bra that Bex insisted I wore with the tank top I changed into was starting to get really uncomfortable. I totally hope it doesn't come off like it did on a…. certain occasion.**

**Once I pulled over in front of the school, I hopped out and watched the others do the same. Liz said, "something electronic is not right. I can sense it in my bones. And guts." She was shaking like crazy. **

**We all walked over to the gate. I tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge. Oh No.**

**In the distance, I saw steel shutters sliding over the windows of the place I called home. A crisp, dusty wind swept through the area but I didn't blink. Didn't back down. It was all silent as I looked up at the academy's ancient, oak wood doors. I could almost hear the metal plates shifting behind it as my home was shut off from the rest of the outside world.**

**Code Black.**

"**Joker, we have a problem." I said into the comms unit.**

"**I see it, Cammie." He actually called me Cammie, not Gallagher Girl. His tone was cold and hard like it was ever since I saw him in Boston. I felt like crying. But I didn't. Gallagher Girls are strong. They always know what comes next. They never cry. They never lose. Never say no to a challenge.**

**But I couldn't help thinking that things weren't the same anymore.**

**There were millions of ways in, that's for sure. But we didn't come prepared. Especially with Josh and Dillon. **

**There has to be a way in. There always is. There has to be. Right?**

**There IS a way in, I thought as I processed what was at stake. My home. The girls-my sisters-. My mom. Blackthorne. Dillon. Well, actually, I could care less about him but still. Josh…… Zach.**

**I reached into my bag and took out a mini can of On The Go! hairspray. **

"**Gallagher girl, this isn't the time for haircare." Zach said as he appeared out of nowhere. I shot him a look like I used to during the exchange and sprayed my hair. Then I sprayed the motion detectors, alarms, and keypads to enter the code. **

"**Bex?" I called. She nodded, grabbed Zach, and threw him against the lock, causing it to break open. **

"**You guys ready? We're going to go. Just Gallagher Girls. Zach, Grant, Jonas, stay here with Josh and Dillon. We're going in alone for a better chance to get there." She said with an evil glint in her eye. I, personally, along with the other Gallagher Girls, heard rematch in the place of Better Chance To Get There.**

"**Chameleon, you lead the way." Liz said to me. Boy was this gonna be fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm PREATY sure this is… um… chapter….7? Sorry for not keeping track, we've been having the CSTs and big tests, I didn't have the time, so… the tests are finally over! Expect 2 or 3 updates per week. And I know that I use lots of quotes from the books, but I'm trying my best to stay in character. I really like the girly POV that ally carter uses, and I'm sure most of you do too. So, I pretty much forgot about the disclaimer, so, I DON'T OWN THE BOOKS.**

**() * () * () * () * ()***

**I remember the first time we were tailed at the mall in Washington. We were clueless. I thought Zach was just a normal boy… but… let me tell you, he totally wasn't. People mistake others for their looks. I can't really blame them, because of course you would think that a 60 year old woman named Mildred that was rich, owned multiple mansions, ate crumpets, always wore a business suit- looking thing would be a snooty, unpleasant person. But sometimes… mistaking is good. The way people mistake Gallagher girls for rich heiresses was kind of, worshiped in our school. But I'm sure that the blackthorne boys thought we were weaker than them because of that particular day. We were about to prove them wrong.**

**Cobwebs clung to every inch of our bodies as we crawled through my favorite passageway. I heard Liz squeal behind me. Spiders? I looked down, and behold, there were 3 spiders. One in between my hands, one by my feet, and one right in front of my face. I shrieked and began fast crawling on my elbows, then I emerged through the Gallagher Academy tapestry and onto the cold, marble floor. **

**A mechanical voice boomed, "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!". Now I thought back to that night at the ball. Zach was a good guy, right? He wasn't a traitor, we already established that last year. But… I just couldn't shake the feeling. Something just wasn't right. I lay there, on my back, waiting for Bex, Liz, and Macey to tumble out. Liz, the last of us, rolled down, head first. She landed, splayed on top of me. I grunted, then gently pushes her off of me as I slowly stood. I heard a rustling, and turned around to face a member of the CoC. Oh. My. Gosh.**

**It could have lasted a minute, or it could have lasted 30 minutes. I wasn't counting. Nothing else was clouding up my thoughts but the fact that I needed to protect my sisterhood. I needed to protect my sisters. I need to protect the Gallagher Academy and the treasures that lie behind the oak walls. I need to do this.**

**Like I said, I wasn't counting the seconds. All I know was I ended up on the floor, the attacker with Bex. I felt defeated, and my arm totally ached. I got up. It wasn't broken, thankfully. I looked at the attacker.**

**Uh Oh.**

**Sorry tis so short, I'm doing homework that's really big and it's due tomorrow for a REALLY, REALLY mean teacher. So, yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Oh... my... gosh. I haven't been on in like 2 years. That's a long time and I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting... I hate when writers do that. And I just read through my story and realized how much of a bad writer I used to be; So OOC, so unoriginal... I really apologize. I really despise when writers leave you hanging like this, so I'm going to continue. Just for you guys. The only problem is, I pretty much forgot what the whole story line was supposed to be. But whatever. I'll just wing it. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Dying isn't an option

Spies lie. They fake and they hide and they cover. It's part of the job - When you enter the clandestine world, you are agreeing to a life in disguise. That's why emotions are rarely allowed. You shouldn't have anything that you could get attached to, because you'll have to be able to throw it all away in the blink of an eye. It's become almost normal to me. It's my life and I know it. I know that the world is filled with lies and that emotions are dangerous.

But I never felt as upset, as angry, as hurt as I did when I looked up into the eyes of a lifeless Joe Solomon.  
I tried to scream for him as he coughed blood onto my new shirt and crumpled to the ground. Dead. The real attacker stepped out from behind him, pulling his knife out of Mr. Solomon's back.

Behind me I heard what sounded like a symphony of gasps - maybe my friends. I didn't know for sure, because it was drowned out by the blood pounding through my ears. In the dark room, all I could see was the attacker's pearly white teeth, the glint of a knife, and red, hot fury. I think it was a woman.

Actually, I wasn't thinking. It was impossible, with all the thoughts running at a hundred miles per hour through my mind. I just knew that I was standing next to a fire place, and this strange lady I didn't know was coming towards me, cornering me, trying to kill me. Trying to do the same thing she did to Uncle Joe. It was either I burned in the fire or I was stabbed by the woman. The next thing I knew, I was tied up in a chair, my eyes taped open somehow and my head propped up. I had heard of this torture before, it was meant so that the victim's eyes would burn and their eyes would water, of course, and then the attacker would start with the tips of the victim's limbs. So they could watch themselves die

But dying wasn't an option here.

The woman lunged for me.  
I jumped to my feet.

I let my instincts and reflexes take over while my mind tried to make sense of things. I grabbed a burning stick from the fire with my good arm, but quickly realized it was a bad idea when the flames began to dance towards my skin. I panicked and threw it - not much force, but it landed on her face.

All the other CoC members had left when we showed up. Now this lady was alone, with no backup, clawing at her face and gasping for air.

"You horrid skank!" She shrieked.  
Bex came up behind her and grabbed her hands behind her back, so that she couldn't stop the fire.

I knew she was going to die.

And she deserved it. She killed my father's best friend. My makeshift uncle, since all real ones were either dead or MIA.

I heard the boys come up behind us.

It was disgusting, watching her mask burn away. I never got to see what her face looked like - as soon as her mask was gone, her face molded together and shifted, this way and that as if she were a piece of Play Doh and a child was playing with her.

I started crying. I felt horrible. Macey and Liz were unconcious on the ground, and Bex was standing behind her. I was the only one who saw what was happening to this poor woman.

And my eyes were fixed on her. I tried to put my mind somewhere else. I thought of Zach. Oh, how I longed for Zach.

I love how he smells, like baby and cologne mixed together. The way his eyes shine when he sees me, the way his smile is when it's not faked, the way his laugh sounds when it's genuine. I hoped I would see him again. Every teenage girl's dream. His scent was clouding my thoughts. It smelled so real that I began to forget of the dying witch in front of me. My tears began to subside. But then, I sniffed.

It was real!

I tried to whip my head around to look at him, but the ropes had tied my head in place. The movement caused my face to burn from the rope scraping across it.

"Easy there, babe." I heard his velvety voice. He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation as he cut me free. But I knew he was just as terrified as me.

The woman had already fallen to the ground, dead, but her face was still bubbling and black.

The sight made me cry again. I stood, but my legs felt so weak and shaky. I was paralyzed with fear. I just killed someone.

Jonas was trying to shake Macey and Liz awake, and Grant was comforting Bex.

I reached out for Zach, because my vision was filling itself with black dots. I was going to faint. My hand scraped against the wall, stinging my new burns on the tips of my fingers from handling the burning log.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I turned towards him, pushing my face into his shirt, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He had saved me from watching the woman's soul disappear from her body. He made it less horrible. Before I drifted to unconsciousness, one thought kept reverberating throughout my brain.

Losing Zachary Goode is not an option. 


End file.
